Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve a device set operated by a user, and a request for at least one device of the device set to perform an action. As a first example, a user may utilize a variety of portable and wearable devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet, and a head-mounted display, and a messaging service may request the device set to present to the user a message, or an invitation to engage in a communication session with another user, such as an incoming voice call. As a second example, a user may request a presentation of media, such as the playing of an audio recording, on one or more of the devices. As a third example, a user may generate some data on a device, such as capturing a photo with a camera, which may be stored on one or more of the devices of the device set.